100 Themes Challenge
by redsparrow1060
Summary: The 100 themes challenge done with my various Homestuck OC's. The list was pulled from IndieFoxes on deviantART. No sexual content, but there will be violence, gore, and swearing. I do not own Homestuck, but I do own the stories and characters within.
1. 24 Want

Oh, how beautiful she was.

All sharp edges and oil eyes glimmering in the shadow of her computer screen. Heart dark like sin and with a mind even darker, full of hate and rage and lust. Just about everything he ever wanted.

And _power_; ancestors, you could _taste_ the power coming off of her. He couldn't know just what it was, not yet. He wasn't given permission to see just what aspect guided her, but she was brimming with it. Dark power, one of the Derse aspects, no doubt, though he could see her slumbering dreamself on the golden spires of Prospit.

He liked to watch her while she fought and destroyed and walked the rough surface of her planet. The more he watched her the more he thought he could recognize the power within her. He finally had confirmation of his theory when he saw the dark skull against the deep green of her Quest Cocoon, though hers was square instead of round. Oh well. Different species and all that.

And he rejoiced. She was a Doom player. Much more, a _Witch_ of Doom. Now he _had _to have her. She was an unlimited potential for destruction, one that needed a...guiding hand, per se. Such a power needed to be kept carefully and used properly, not squandered by stupid teammates on useless quests.

It was almost pathetically easy, worming his way into her heart. And when they finally met and she ran into his arms, it was all he could do to keep the victorious smirk from his face. The other girl watched and he heard her weep, but he ignored it. _She_ had been in his trap for a long time; the Sylph would always come crawling back to him, while the Witch needed to be kept satiated and in his arms, for everything to come together.

They were all so, so simple. Their Minds were straight lines and right angles, not the complicated curves, twists and turns of the truly intelligent. The Witch hated her lusus and strove to defy him in all she did, even though he had given his life to save her. The Sylph hated herself and wanted to escape her blood and the newfound terrible legacy of her ancestor. All too familiar in the tropes of life.

They were weak, little children with the bodies of teenagers, and their Minds were as easy to destroy as the underlings that haunted his Land. Just nick away at them, until the true will is gone and the beautiful statue is revealed beneath. Nothing but ugly rock without the sculptor. Nothing without him.

Oh, he was _such_ a lucky Prince. With a powerful, beautiful Witch in his grasp and a Sylph with a heart too weak to break away, both slowly becoming what he needed them to be, it was all coming up roses. The Knights, the Heirs, and the Mage would come into his grasp soon enough, and then the true game could begin.

For, what is a Prince without his kingdom?

**Yeah...fantrolls. There will also be fankids, fancestors, fancherubs, and probably more fan things I'm forgetting. Enjoy, and please review!**


	2. 44 Two Roads

_6 sweeps_

"I'm sorry."

Noctis glanced at Cedini, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked away. The rising sun was getting uncomfortably close to their seated figures, but he was used to it and his hive was right behind him. He was more concerned with the look on his moirail's face. Cedini was never sombre; she was the sort of person who would make jokes during a corpse party and laugh when they kicked her out. The almost frown wasn't right.

"Sorry for what?" Noctis prompted, wrapping an arm around the other troll's shoulder. She bit her lip, catching a bit of her face paint on her fangs. They were both silent for a moment.

"My lusus wants to go somewhere else to raise me," she burst out, burying her face in her hands. The paint smeared, and when she lifted her hands, they had traces of purple tears and gray-white paint in the lines of her palms. "I swear, she didn't tell me, I didn't know until today, and I _tried_ to talk her out of it but she wouldn't let me get a word in. My damn clan had something to do with it, I know it, and I _tried_, Noctis, I tried-"

"Cedini, calm down." Noctis said, attempting to calm himself without her noticing. Obviously she hadn't had anything to do with it, but he couldn't help but be enraged. Of _course_ they didn't care about her happiness if it didn't line up with their plans for her. Of _course_ her highblooded cadre wouldn't care for the lowblood moirail of their precious Skeleton Queen. _Plenty_ more where he came from, and probably more submissive, too! Oh, thank the ancestors they didn't know of his _true_ blood, or those old farts would faint away and have to be carried to bed so they could be cleansed of his mutant filth.

Cedini stopped wiping her tears with her makeup to stare at the boy with wide eyes. Noctis forced a smile and pulled the other troll up. He hugged her as tightly as he could manage, making her gasp, let go, and pulled her away from the rising sun.

"We'll just have to make such a mess in the time we have left that they'll have to let you to stay." he said, dragging her into his hive. He plunked her down in his company block, dashed off to the ablution block, and returned holding a washcloth and soap. He yanked his trench coat off, threw it to the side, and quickly set to work cleaning the subjugglator marks from her face.

"Obviously you'll have to stay over for as long as we can make it," Noctis explained, as though planning a metaphorical jail break was an ordinary thing he did every equinox. "You'll have to cover up with my symbol, and not wear your face paint, but we'll do as much crazy shit as we want to and no one can stop us."

Cedini sniffled lightly, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Her face was mostly clean of makeup now. The sight of her without her makeup was an odd but pleasant one for Noctis, who rarely saw her face clean like his. He wanted to make sure he could ingrain it in his memory. He wouldn't let himself forget her.

"You're...you're really gonna do that?" she asked, eyes widened so he could get to the makeup stuck in the creases. He set the washcloth aside and smiled in victory. There was now no trace of paint on Cedini's face.

"I promise you, if this is all we have left, I'll do my best to make it the best time of our lives!" Noctis stated, taking Cedini by the shoulders. She lurched forward and hugged him as much as she was physically capable of. He could feel a few of her tears soaking into his shirt, and bit his lip, attempting to keep his own in.

"Thank you, Noctis. Thank you so much." she mumbled into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long, long time.


End file.
